


We can't be Alone if we're Together

by Daydream_Emporium



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Reader-Insert, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Emporium/pseuds/Daydream_Emporium
Summary: You see a cute bot alone at a bar and decide to talk to him





	1. Sad and Alone in an Intergalactic Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago but only ever posted it to my tumblr. Hopefully, having it up in multiple places will encourage me to finally finish it!

Something bright red catches your eye. Looking up from your phone you can see that it's someone in bulky power armor passing your table. It's not a model or brand you recognize but it must be high end considering the fluidity of the movements. You can't help but wonder what a hyper-mobile suit like that is doing way out here in the far reaches of space and also in a bar. Whoever they are, they're an idiot for wearing a suit like that indoors.

You sip at your drink and watch the person edge around the other patrons toward the bar. Do they intend to drink out of a straw? Or put that huge helmet on the counter? Maybe they're showing off their new toy.

_Wait, are those wheels?_

There are, in fact, wheels attached to his shoulders. When he turns slightly in your direction to move past a table you can tell that he's not wearing a helmet either. Instead, he has an expressive face made of metal.

You must be more tipsy than you'd thought if it took you this long to identify him. In your defense, it's not every day you see inorganic lifeforms outside of the news broadcasts. It's  _especially_ not every day that you see a _cute_ inorganic. And he iscute. Knowing that he's not wearing power armor changes his looks from bulky to pudgy. You get the feeling it would be nice to be wrapped up in his big sturdy arms.

He sits himself down at the bar away from the other patrons and orders. He's got his own thing going on so you go back to your phone and drink.

It doesn't take long for you to run out of social media to refresh. It seems like everyone you know on your home planet is out together and there are only so many pictures of them having a blast halfway across the galaxy that you can take. With your drink down to the slice of lime and a single ice cube you consider a refill. Glancing toward the bar you can see that the red and white mech is still alone. He looks sort of... sad there with his head in one of his large hands. You're not sure if inorganics can sigh but he looks like he should be sighing. Maybe his date stood him up.

You briefly consider actually looking to see if the bartender is busy or just going back to your phone. He might not want company. He might be one of those anti-organic mechs. You'll never know if you don't ask, though. Right? That's when you make up your mind to go over.

"What are you drinking?" you ask as you take the bar stool to his left. Whatever it is in the giant glass (probably four times the size of your own drink, you note) is glowing a bright pink. The mech looks over and practically jumps when he gets a good look at you. It's hard to read his expression with the bright glowing visor over his eyes but he looks... nervous.

"Huh? Oh, engex. Not the fancy kind or anything. I just needed something strong tonight so-,"

_Engex. He must be cybertronian._

"Mmm," you hum when he finally pauses. "It looks good. I'd try it if I wasn't organic."

"Yeah, well, engex _is_ toxic to most organics." He laughs nervously and you can't help but giggle as well. He looks like he might go back to talking so now's your chance.

_If I don't ask now I'll never do it._

"So, are you alone tonight?"

Behind the glow of his visor you can see that his eyes - optics - have blown wide.

"A-a-a-alone?" he stutters back.

"Yeah. I mean, all my friends are light years away and I figured if yours were too we could, like, talk. We can't be alone if we're together, right?"

_That sounds ridiculous. Ridiculous and thirsty._

You're surprised how fast his tune changes when he catches what you mean. It takes just seconds for him to go from nervous to enthusiastic.

"It just so happens that my friends are busy tonight." he tells you with a wide smile.


	2. No such Thing as too much Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue flirting with Swerve and wonder if he might want to go further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left comments so far. They mean more than you can know!

He can't tell if you're laughing because you find him genuinely funny or because you're drunk. He's not sure it should matter - after all he's never going to see you again after tonight - but somehow it _does_.

"Y'know, no one on my ship ever wants to talk like this," you say when you've calmed your giggle fit, "This is nice."

He gives a grin that takes up most of his face before faltering and dropping his expression to what you can only assume is supposed to evoke cool guy mystique. It looks objectively silly and you love it.

"I'm not really sure there's such a thing as too much talking." he puts an arm up on the bar and leans his weight onto it. The corners of his mouth twitch as he tries not to smile. "Back on my ship I run a bar so everyone's always chatting me up. I'm a pretty popular guy."

The first bit you totally buy - he's kept the conversation going a mile a minute since you introduced yourself. The rest of it is... less believable. You have a sneaking suspicion his friends might not be "busy". It's definitely better than the old ladies on your crew who only ever want to talk about work or their grand-kids.

"A bar?" you prod to keep him going. "The ship you're on must be pretty big if it's got businesses on it."

"Yeah, I guess it would be pretty big by human standards just 'cause, y'know, _size difference._ "

You nod and try not to look flustered by his choice of words.

"The Lost Light is mid-sized for a Cybertronian ship but we're not transporting a cargo so there's lots of free space and-."

You let him ramble. With his free hand he gestures along with his stream of words. His fingers move deftly in tandem with his equally exaggerated facial expressions. The movements are surprisingly smooth for metal. You try to keep your eyes on his face.

You wonder absently how Cybertronians have sex. You know they reproduce asexually so maybe they don't. Maybe you should ask. Swerve is going on about a quest and knights and a moon and you really can't bring yourself to care while your head is fuzzy. The alcohol in your system makes you bold - convinces you that what you're about to do is a good idea.

"You wanna come back to my ship?" you interrupt. In the silence that follows Swerve tripping over his words you're sure he's going to tell you you have the wrong idea. And then there's a click followed by the sound of fans coming on.

 _Robot blushing_ , your brain supplies. Flustered is a good look on him, you decide.

"Come back to your ship?" he repeats, optics searching your face behind his visor. "You mean like for sex?"

"Yeah," You can feel your face getting hot. Clearly neither of you know what you're doing here. "Yeah. I kind of want to see if our species are compatible."

You can feel his fans kick up a notch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've posted this I'd better get on finishing the big NSFW final chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm terrible at dialogue (among other things) so any criticism is welcome!


End file.
